LOTM: Darkness Incarnate: Liberation of Mobius Part 34 - Protecting The Master Emerald! Sonic vs. Miles
(After a long time of trying to figure out where the hidden paths are, Sonic finds his way out of the maze) Sonic: FINALLY!! I'm out of there. Now let's see... Ah ha! There's the shrine! Time to stop Miles and save The Master Emerald! (Sonic runs to the Shrine and finds Myotismon's minions preparing some machine and Miles is watching them. He walks up to Miles and stands next him) Sonic: Quite a piece of work going on huh? Miles: Indeed. But once we have The Master Emerald's power, very few will be able stop Myotismon. Not even Sonic or with The Chaos Emeralds. Sonic: You must be really proud of the work your doing. Miles: Why yes I- (Looks next to him and sees Sonic) GAH!! How did you get though my maze!? Sonic: Looks like your maze wasn't all you made it all to be. And if I could figure it out Tails would have finished it in record time. Miles: (Growls) Damn you!! Sonic: Now its time you learned your lesson Miles! (Miles jumps away from Sonic pulls out an arm cannon much like Tails' and robots stolen from The Invaders join him. Sonic readies and once again music begins to play and The Suppression sings) Suppression Squad Laa, la, la, la, la, laa! La, la, la, la, laa! Laa, la, la, la, la, laa! La, la, la, la, laa! Hail to Myotismon! Sonic will never win! When you find our booby traps They will do you in! Alicia First they brought the Master back To take this town away from Sonic! Rosy We knew he'd fight to set things right So we got bad guys who attack! Patch Ghosts and skeletons galore! Brain washed fighters wanting more! Boomer They're rising up from every tomb To torment Sonic and seal his doom! (Sonic avoids Miles' arm cannon shooting at him while he launches a series of homing attacks at the flying drones) Suppression Squad Hail to Myotismon! Put Sonic to the test! Keep him guessing all the time Never let him rest! Patch Then Monsieur Myotismon Alicia Can take the whole town over then! Miles He'll be so pleased, I do declare! Suppression Squad The whole world should beware! Wheee! (Sonic defeats a groups of the crawltanks and notices Miles fires his cannon again. Sonic avoids in time and more robots arrive) Miles With Myotismon as our the king We'll get away with everything! No more scolding for our pranks! Our king Myotismon, let's give thanks! Patch A trick a day, oh, why stop there? We'll do whatever! We won't care! Boomer And everyone will come to know We run the show! Hey, life's unfair! Suppression Squad Hail to Myotismon! This is so much fun! We make mischief day and night Our work is never done! Rosy Because Mister Myotismon Is the meanest guy around! Miles If I were on his little list I'd get out of town! (Sonic summons his guitar again and fires lasers at the robots destroying them. He puts it away then avoids another blast from Miles) Patch He'll be so pleased by our success! Alicia That he'll reward us too, I bet! Suppression Squad I wonder what it's going to be! We cannot wait to see! Wheee! (Sonic unleashes his Sonic Wind attack on Miles knocking him down and ending the song) (Suddenly a light shines above Sonic and down comes the 4th Chaos Emerald. This one is teal. Sonic grabs it then walks up to Miles is seeing birds for a moment then looks at Sonic) Miles: All right fine you've beaten me! Sonic: Miles you and the squad have to stop this. Mobius is your home to. Your smarter then this. You should not be wasting your time helping someone like Myotismon. Miles: I guess you have a point... Sonic: So please don't help him anymore. Miles: Very well then. Sonic: Good. Now I have to get The Master Emerald. Miles: Good luck Sonic. )Sees Sonic walk away and once he's out of ear range he glares at him) Stupid Hedgehog... (As Miles walks away Sonic walks up to the Shrine and sees The Master Emerald) Sonic: Well here it is. The Master Emerald. It looks unharmed. Knuckles will be glad to know that. I better go get him and let him know the good news. To be continued. Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:What If Adventures Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Side Stories Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate - Liberation of Mobius